


A Failed Attempt to Rest

by Fuhiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Only sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhiko/pseuds/Fuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stops by The Men of Letters bunker to rest, but ends up not resting at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Attempt to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time writing smut or sex scenes. I hope you can enjoy it! ^^  
> And please try to help me with my ortografic errors. English isn't my mother language, but I really wanted to try and write in english, because portuguese is a bit more difficult for me to get the right words xbb (it sounds stupid I know xD)  
> Have a great day! :D

"Hello Sam." Castiel greats Sam upstairs, closing the door of the bunker behind him.

"Hey Cas." Sam greats back taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop. "Any news about your grace?"

Castiel sighs while coming down the stairs. "No, Metatron was very diligent in hiding my grace. Unfortunately."

"Don't worry, Cas. We will find it." Sam assures. Cas nods even though he doesn't believes in Sam's words anymore, it's been months since Metatron stole his grace and he wasn't finding any kind of clue to where it could possibly be. He was getting desperate and he was losing faith. It was not easy to be human, he wasn't able to keep up with his human feelings, they were very unsteady and overwhelming. Castiel heads to the kitchen and pulls out a glass and fills it with water, being human wasn't easy, always thirsty, hungry, tired and there was the annoying physiological needs. When he was finished he walked to the entrance of Dean's room. He knocked for permission and a few seconds later he got it.

Castiel entered the room and closed the door behind him and Dean was watching him with only his tight jeans put on. Cas could see the sweat rolling down Dean's abs and the small oil stains across his torso and arms. Shit!

Dean was a bit surprised to see Castiel so soon, he hoped that he could be out a few more hours or days because of Ezekiel's treats. But it was always good to know he was ok, that Cas was safe. He smiles to him and all his worries rush out and in that moment all he could think of was Castiel and his gorgeous clear blue eyes. "Cas." he says his name dreamily. Castiel returns the smile and moves forward. "H- hi." Dean manages to say, suddenly out of words to say. "Hi."

"Hello Dean." Castiel gives his usual greeting.

Dean bites his lower lip in between his teeth and looks to the side. "So... any news?"

"No..." Castiel answers sadly witch brakes Dean's heart in to pieces.

"Come on, Cas." he steps forward placing his hand on Castiel's arm. "Don't look like that. You will see! We will find your grace in no time!" Dean tries his best to cheer up his friend. Castiel shudders to the touch, damn you human feelings! Dean steps back in instinct and confusion can be read all over his face. "You ok, buddy?" He asks carefully.

Castiel shakes his head and walks to the edge of the bed in frustration Dean follows him "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what is happening to me."

"What do you mean?" Dean sits beside him, worried. Castiel lifts his eyes to Dean's and his voice won’t came out. He breaths with major difficulty and leans in on Dean's shoulder. Dean is still in the dark but helps Castiel to get comfortable on his shoulder. "It's ok Cas." He ensures him. The angel sits his right hand on Dean's right knee, lifting his head and looking with a piercing gaze into Dean.

They stare for a couple of seconds and somehow the two move forward to each other slowly ignoring any kind of warning of what they are about to do. They close the gap between them with a soft and tender kiss, their lips fitting perfectly. Dean's hand was now placed on Castiel's cheek, getting a pleasant push on it. Castiel didn't know what to do with his own hands so he decides to squeeze his right hand still in Dean's knee. Dean takes the squeeze as an encouragement to deepen their kiss. He slides his tongue on Cas's top lip and sucks on the bottom one gaining a low moan from the former angel - witch was too much for Dean to be able to control his own moan down - and in one smooth movement Dean laid Castiel on the bed, without knowing Castiel opens his mouth in surprise and Dean takes the opportunity to push his tongue on the other's tongue. Castiel's hands fly to Dean's nape, pushing him down, pushing him closer - their body's flush together.

The room is soon filled with dirty and wet sounds of tongues battling for dominance. They break the kiss to breath and Castiel gathers all his boldness and gets off the bed. Dean tries to grab his hand in an attempt to explain himself for what happened, to tell Castiel not to be afraid or to just forget it all and peal for his forgiveness, but what was really happening was surely unexpected. Castiel with his backs turn to Dean started to take his trench coat off, then his blazer, his tie and when he was about to undo his buttons shirt he feels Dean's hands wrap on his wait and turning him around. "Let me help you." Dean whispers into Cas's ear. He shudders at the hot breath teasing his skin. Dean gently grabs Castiel's wrists and pulls them to his shoulder and nape. Dean unbuttons what is left and unbuckles his pants teasing the swell in Castiel's pants, making him tremble under his touch and moan into his ear. "Dean..."

"Tell me what you want, Cas." Dean says kissing and nibbling leaving red hickeys that soon will turn into a beautiful purple against Castiel's pale skin.

"Dean... Ahh..." Castiel moans a little louder at the attention in his neck, it felt so good. He grips Dean's nape tighter and pushes his hips against Dean's. Dean grunts with the sweet friction, their cocks touching each other beneath the jeans. "Hurry..." Castiel moans desperately, not knowing what he was really asking for.

Dean rushes to unbuckle his own pants and takes them off, leaving his tight dark-green boxers. Castiel lowers his eyes to the human eminent erection, he almost lost all his strengths at the sight. Dean was sexy, beautiful and free. "Cas." Dean calls him out. Castiel looks up. "Take your damn pants off." He demands aggressively, a jolt travels through the fallen angel’s body and he hurries to do what he was commanded to do. "For an angel you sure are beefy." Dean pours burning the image of Castiel naked with only his blue boxers on, he stops his eyes on the growing stain and smiles to himself, getting closer. "I think I will never have enough of you..." He whispers into Cas's mouth and smacks their lips together, deepening and ravaging his mouth with need and want. Dean leads Cas to the bed, laying him on his back onto the mattress. They kiss and kiss and kiss only separating to breath. Their hands explore every inch of skin they can reach. "Lift your hips, Cas." He asks and Castiel does as told, gasping for air, his cheeks bright pink from the embarrassment and heat.

Castiel looks at Dean's face and it's like he his devouring him alive. The hunger in his eyes are so vivid, Cas really got scared of being eaten. The devil smile made it so forbidden and exciting... "Shit..." Cas can't take it anymore and lays his back at the cold feeling on his hot and sensitive cock.

Dean pulls the boxers off and tosses them somewhere in the room floor. He rises, over his shoulder, one of Castiel's thigh and starts giving tender bites and nibbles his inner thigh, Castiel moans and spams with the jolts of pain and pleasure. "Don't hold back, Cas." Dean lowers his trail, sending pleasure and anticipation directly to Cas's eager penis.

"Dean, stop." Castiel peals. One hand gripping his own hair and the other gripping the mattress.

"Why do you want me to stop? Doesn't this feel nice?" Dean mouths at the leaking head. Castiel grunts in response.

"Argh... Dean, it- it feels weird...!" He almost screams.

"It's ok, Cas. It's ok, I'm here for you." Dean ensures taking him in his mouth in one smooth slurp, taking him as deep as he can.

"Ahhhhhh...!" Castiel screams in pleasure and surprise, his back arch and his hips moves up seeking for more. "D- Dean...! Please!" Castiel peals, his getting scared of how good it feel to be inside of Dean's hot and wet mouth. Dean grabs his hips to keep him steady and bobs his head up and down painfully slow, taking his sweet time to taste and feel Castiel. He pulled up replacing his mouth with his hand, when he felt Cas couldn't take any more of this torture.

"You ok there?" Dean asks, his voice sounding raw from the blowjob. Castiel only managed to nod his head in "yes", his was chest moving up and down aggressively and he looked like he was suffering. "Cas. It's ok. It's normal what you are feeling, you don't have to be scared." Dean whispers, his other hand, which was holding Castiel's hip, drags itself down, teasing skin for the first time, to his virgin hole. He circles, with one of his index fingers, Castiel's opening. Dean can feel the shock waves traveling through his flesh and bones, making him tremble beneath his hands. "I'm gonna make ya feel real good, Cas." He promises, pulling back from the bed and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He lowers himself beside Castiel. "Cas." He whispers again, Castiel turns his head towards him with wide pupils and face begging for release.

"Dean..." Castiel moans feeling even more aroused then he already was with how Dean's eyes were looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Dean presses their lips together. starting the kiss slow and sweet, Castiel lifted a hand to his nape and runs his tongue on Dean's bottom lip, pushing his tongue in the other man's mouth and Dean can't stops himself from drowning in the sensation of Castiel desire for more and more.

With a lot of cost, Dean breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Cas hear. "Spread your legs for me Cas..." the both men shudder at the imagination of what comes next. Even Castiel knows what they are about to do, he has seen enough porn in his time on Earth to know one thing or two. He complies Dean request and lifts his legs close to his chest with the help of his hands on his back knees. Dean bites his lip at the beautiful sight he as right in front of him and takes his time to admire the fallen angel spread for him. "You are so fucking gorgeous. Did you know that?" he asks, letting his hands wander down his own cock, he jerks off while looking at and into Castiel, his mind feverish with many, perhaps too many, ways of fucking him senseless. Castiel can't understand Dean's question when he is masturbating instead of giving him the relief he needs. A few seconds later Castiel is getting impatient, for him Dean has been pleasuring himself for several minutes and he feels like he is receiving his punishment for being too weak to resist Dean's charm. He grunts in displease and forces his body to spread even more than already is to catch the human's attention. Dean quickly gets the message Cas send. "Sorry, I- damn! It's just I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, Cas. And I was starting to think that I was never gonna be able to see you." He points his hands at the angel's body. "Like this. Like I always dreamed of." He admits.

"It's ok, Dean." Castiel almost whispers, he is losing his strengths. "Just, _please_ , hurry up...!" He pleaded.

"Right away." Dean smirks and opens the bottle of lube, he left on the bed, and slicks two of his fingers, he adjust Castiel's body to the edge of the bed so he can have a better access to his entrance. "I'm gonna loosen you with my fingers, so if you feel any kind of pain you have to tell me, ok?" Castiel nods and shifts a bit so he is comfortable. Dean takes a quick deep breath before he starts. He presses his finger index around the muscle, teasing and stimulating it. Castiel shivers with the cold sensation of the lube that soon warms up with his and the human body heat. After a few circles Dean gives the hole a try and pushes slowly his finger inside, in the beginning his intrusion isn't very well accepted by Cas body, but when he relaxes the finger enters easily and the two moan. Dean pushes his finger carefully as deep as he can and lets' Castiel's insides adjust to him. When he feels the muscles relax he starts to finger fuck Cas's hole.

After a few thrusts there are now two fingers inside Castiel, the fingers are still a strange and foreigner feeling and Castiel isn't sure what to think of it, until Dean starts to scissor his insides and rubes his prostate. "Ahh! Dean!" Cas screams feeling the burning in his lower stomach grow. Dean knows he found his prostate and takes the chance to tease the G-spot. Castiel rapidly turns into jelly and can only moan hotly at Dean's fingers. once again Dean takes the leverage and inserts a third finger and doesn't lose any time to circle, scissor and push his fingers deep inside Cas, the angel tries to ground himself to Earth while grabbing the sheets and Dean's hair in his hand. "Deaaaan...!  _Please_... M- more!" The fallen angel begs for something bigger then Dean's fingers, that Dean gets, but he wants for Castiel to fall even harder than he has already and so he doesn't stop himself for being selfish.

"You have to be more specific, Cas. What do you want?" Castiel swings his head to the right and to the left several times, trying not to drive crazy by the stimulation he is receiving.

"I want your- Ahhh... Hummm...!" Castiel tries to talk, but his moans are stronger and overlap his straight voice. "Your dick, DEAN! YOur DiCK!" He screams uneven and wild.

"That's my boy." Dean puts the condom and pours and slicks his cock with the cold lube that makes him hiss. He strokes his length and positions straight to Castiel's gaping hole. He already can feel his knees tremble with the expectation of a warm, silk and tight little paradise. Dean grabs the base of his dick and pushes lightly into Castiel, he bites his bottom lip so he doesn't come too early. Inch by inch Dean's length diving into Cas's insides, the angel hisses and a few tears fall from his eyes with the pain, but he doesn't say anything, he wants this, he wants Dean inside him - desperately - so when he feels more relaxed and used to Dean's thick penis, he rocks his hips to encourage Dean to go deeper. "Argh... Cas... You are killing me...!" Dean grunts, his dick is now fully inside Castiel and it feels fucking awesome! Castiel's hole doesn't compare to his imagination or anything he has ever felted before. "Come here." Dean demands, lowering his torso and pulls Castiel into a kiss. He sets his thrusts in a slow and agonizing pace, he doesn't want to hurt Castiel at least even more than he already has.

Their kiss is deep and messy and wet. Castiel hums in pleasure into Dean's mouth and straddles his hips between his legs asking for more, his hands grips shoulder blades and flex, Dean knows there will be bruises and it only excites him more, picking up his pace and making Castiel moan into his mouth in please. The room is soon filled with sounds of skin against skin, sticky noises and moans and peals from both men.

A burning magma grows between their bodies, they can feel each other getting near the edge. Dean can see how high his angel his in pure pleasure and want and the image of Castiel gasping, arching, hard breathing, sweat all over his bruised milky skin his too much, he could come with this alone and knowing he is the cause of it. "Cas..." he breaths above his red and swell lips. "Don't ever leave me." he peals, snapping his hips in deep, strong thrusts. "Ple- please... Stay beside me." his breath catches in his throat.

Castiel couldn't stop the swell in his chest at the words that came out of Dean's mouth. "I won't. Neveeer..." he almost lets' a moan escape his body. Dean feels his chest too tight for his heart and lungs.

"Thank God..." he whispers and presses their foreheads together. Their bodies move together seeking for more contact and heat. They gasp and moan together has they come hard and ground to Earth once again. Hot strings of white liquid lays on their chest and stomach.

They take their time to catch their breath and to separate their bodies. Castiel hisses at the feel of emptiness as Dean penis falls out of inside him. Dean takes off his condom and trows it to the trash can. They lay beside one another.

Dean smiles to himself remembering what they just did and he feels content, more than he ever felt before, he dears to look to the side and burn the angel into his memory.

Castiel on the other hand his still trying to calm down and to embrace his head that he just had intercourse with Dean Winchester and it was freaking mind-blowing. Who guessed sexual intercourse could be this amazing?

"Cas?" Dean calls him out after a few minutes.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you regret it?" Castiel could read the worry and uncertainty in Dean's voice.

"No, Dean, I would never regret what we just did." Castiel assures the human. "Dean, I...." he stops for a few seconds. “I believe that I love you in a different way." Dean's heart almost stops, shit, Castiel just loves him as a friend and he fucked up everything. "At least, I think it's not the same way you love your brother or I love Sam. It's different... I- I don't know if I am making understand..." Dean sights heavy and rolls over to wrap Castiel in his arms, he can feel the relief wash over his body.

He laughs lightly against Castiel hear and whispers "It means you have fallen in love with me, Cas. It means you love in a romantic way." Castiel nods in acknowledgement. "I love you too."

 


End file.
